


Raised With a Prophecy

by TheYoungWolf1916



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Superpowers, warriors - Freeform, “Aliens”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYoungWolf1916/pseuds/TheYoungWolf1916
Summary: Mom from the planet Zilara and mama from the planet Lalasa. Raised on Earth. Areden tried to live her life as a normal girl even with a prophecy over her head. She was destiny to take over her planet, Zilara. Always trying to be the best she can be. Will she be able to forge her own destiny and complete the prophecy? Will her foes stop her?





	Raised With a Prophecy

I ran my hands through my long black hair. My light blue eyes shinning in the night sky. I wasn’t the oldest in my family but I wasn’t the youngest either. I was only one who had a prophecy to fulfill. I looked at my older sisters Aspen and Scarlett. Aspen had long blue hair and light blue eyes like me. While Scarlett had long silver hair and red eyes. Most people on this world saw them on this world and thought they dyed there hair or wore contacts but that was natural amongst my people. The other things was we all were only a year apart. The twins were 18 and Scarlett was 23. There was seven of us all together. 

“Areden. Areden. Come in Areden.” Said Scarlett. 

“What?” I said snapping out of my daze. 

“I was saying that mom wants us back home earlier after combat practice.” Aspen said eying me with a look of concern. 

“Im fine. And okay. Are we going to have to pick up the rest or do they have a ride?” I questioned. I was wondering why we were told to home. 

“You sure you’re fine, Ari?” Scarlett now question. 

“I told you I was.” I said. Scarlett and Aspen eyeing me. 

I sighed “Just stressed a bit.” 

I guess I forgot we were still supposed to do one more round cause I heard Coach Hayes yelling. 

“Areden and Aspen start sparring. Scarlett and Riki spar as well.” 

I looked at them as I got up but winked at Scarlett because of who she got paired up with. In return she flipped me off and gave an evil look. She needed to ask that poor girl out already. She’d been crushing on her for a month

When she walked off and met up with a shorter girl I smiled. Riki face lit up an was shining just as bright as her short pixie cut blonde hair. 

“Remember no powers.” Coach Hayes said. 

“That’s no fun.” I laughed. Before clicking an inhibitor bracelet on my wrist and Aspen doing the same. 

Getting into our fighting stances we bowed one fist into an open palm and then grabbed each other’s wrist to shake hands. 

Aspen was the first to attack swinging hard but she left a small opening on her right side. I was able to duck through it and get behind her. When I went to sweep her legs out from under her, she jumped and rolled out of the way. We were both planing out what to do. I’ve had a little bit more training but we were well matched. 

When she thought I was lost in though she kicked at my knee. As fast as I could I swirled out of the way and swung a punch as once as I could. I felt it connect with her bicep. Because of my training I hit right where I wanted. She couldn’t move that arm as of right now and that it caused a great deal of pain. Soon I followed it with a quit kick tibialis anterior muscle. I watched as she fell. Now of course I didn’t hit hard enough to break it but I knew that she would be nauseated and not be able to walk. She watched me as I went to make sure she was okay. 

“I hate when you use pressure points.” Aspen said. Before I knew it she swung her good hand at my leg and hitting the sciatic nerve. I lost my footing and fell. The world was spinning and I fell the nausea. I was in shock too but mostly because I was wanting to make sure she was fine and she took that opportunity to attack. 

“Looks like you girls are evenly matched. No more for you two. Go rest.

As soon as we took the inhibitor bracelets off we immediately felt better. 

“Good job.” I looked at Aspen. 

“You didn’t do to bad yourself.” She smiled.

We grabbed a bottle of water and watched as Scarlett was flirting with Riki. I smiled seeing her happy. 

“Hey Ari?” Aspen said suddenly. 

“Yeah?” I said.

“Just don’t ever let your guard down for a second in a real fight. I don’t want nor do the rest of our sisters want something to happen to you. You are the strongest, most resilient, bravest, amazing woman to those of us in your life. And I’m proud to call you my sister.” Aspen smiled. Her eyes twinkle and I could tell in was at the thought.

I hugged her and felt another pair of arms go around me. I knew it was Scarlett. I smiled. My family meant the galaxy to me. The world just seem too small for the meaning of them. The galaxy was bigger and that is how much they mean. 

“Did you get her number?” Aspen and I said in unison in a quite yelling voice. 

Scarlett smiled looking back. “Yeah I did. Let’s go home.” 

As we got into the car a comfortable silence fell over us, I laid my head on the window and I wondered what the upcoming conversation held.


End file.
